harrydinosaurfandomcom-20200215-history
Achoo
'''Achoo '''is an episode of Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs. Summary It begins with Harry looking out his bedroom window in pajamas. He sneezes. Charley walks past, saying that he has a cold and therefore should go to bed and drink lots of water and eat lots of fruit. She's about to give more advice when Harry interrupts saying he's fine and climbs downstairs carrying his bucket. The dinosaurs are excited as they haven't played outside in a long time. Harry's Mother carries chicken soup upstairs. In the living room, Harry is about to sneeze. The dinosaurs don't want him to but he does anyway. Harry's mother hears him sneeze and finds him. Harry says that his dinos wanted to play outside. In Harry's bedroom, his mother puts him in bed, telling him to stay inside and eat his soup. When she leaves, the dinosaurs want to eat some of Harry's lunch but Taury is bored of soup. Harry thinks there's nowhere to have fun, but when the dinosaurs mention that they'll be in Dino World, Harry decides to go there too. Once he arrives, he sneezes in the middle of saying where he's headed, so Sid jokes that he's never heard of a place called "Dino-Wachoo". They then go to the forest, climb a tree, and Taury roars and beats his chest. Harry copies, but then sneezes and the branch breaks. Then, they jump on Pillow Top Mountain and Harry wins. Afterwards, Taury starts to feel out of sorts and he starts to break out in purple spots. Sid diagnoses him with Itchy Spot-itis. Taury doesn't see how he can have Itchy Spot-itis because he hasn't touched any poisonous doodle-bushes or gotten bit by a jimmy-fly or eaten any shellfish. Sid suggests that Harry is contagious, shocking the other dinosaurs and Harry. Steggy worries that he'll also get Itchy Spot-itis and asks how many spots he has. Harry says he doesn't have spots but Steggy worries they might be invisible. Sid suggests that Taury rub the sap of a goobie tree on himself, dance in a circle holding paper flowers over his head and bury himself up to his neck in popcorn. Taury thinks that's ridiculous (but Trike wants to give it a go despite not having Itchy Spot-itis) and decides to just keep playing, but several of his spots fall off onto other items. Sid draws a line with his tail and decides that Taury and Harry stay on one side while the rest stay on the other. Harry apologizes for infecting Taury. Taury accepts the apology but then one of his spots falls off, moves into the other side of the line, and goes into Sid's mouth. Pterence asks Sid why he hasn't got Itchy Spot-itis and Sid replies that scelidosauri don't get Itchy Spot-itis, but they get Heliumnis Balloonis, and with that, he inflates like a balloon. Harry then tethers Sid down with a vine, joking that Sid is lucky that Harry learned how to tie his shoes. Meanwhile, Pterence feels a bit sleepy and his forehead has turned orange. Patsy notes that he feels hot and takes his temperature. Pterence has a very high fever and Patsy diagnoses him with Thermomo Burstyosis. Then, Trike gets a horn ache. Steggy worries that he will also get sick and Harry decides he will try to cure them. Harry puts all his dinosaurs into hospital beds and Steggy wonders if there is something wrong with his heart. He takes his temperature and finds it's normal and then X-rays himself. He's shocked to find that he's "skin and bones", which makes Taury think he's crazy. That night, Patsy says she is brave for treating the patients while still being sick, and Harry says that he feels bad for infecting them. Patsy's neck then grows longer and she can't hold it up. Taury is bored of his itching and decides to do Sid's cure with the sap, paper flowers and popcorn, but it doesn't work. Harry then decides that the chicken soup will cure the dinosaurs. He comes back home and the dinosaurs start to drink from Harry's bowl. Harry's mother comes in and Harry asks for another bowl to cure the dinosaurs. Everyone gets better, although Steggy is still a bit nervous of getting sick (because he sneezed). Trivia * Patsy says that Harry is "braver than a cat in a dog pound". This is based on the stereotype that cats are afraid of dogs or that dogs antagonize cats. * It is unknown if Trike, Patsy and Pterence got their diseases from Harry, Taury, Sid or each other. * Pterence is revealed to be warm-blooded because he had a fever. * It is unknown what Patsy had. * It is unknown where Harry got his cold from. * Chicken soup can cure the other diseases but it doesn't cure colds, although Harry's mother did say he was ''nearly ''better. He was the only one still sick at the end. Category:Episodes